wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Summer Dragon
Lil' fanfic for the writing contest. Created by Myth. Being an Icewing, it is normal for it to always be freezing. And that didn't seem to bother anyone at all. The rest of Pyrrhia living the Summer in nice, warm weather, blue sky, and blazing sun. But here, in the cold cold Kingdom, the Icewings never knew when Summer or Fall or Spring was here. Only Winter. Brisk has always wondered what Summer was like. It was unusual for an Icewing, thinking about heat and sunny days. But, it was very intriguing to Brisk. He was bored of this Kingdom. Nothing but snow, sleet, and hail. Blue purple and white everywhere. No greens, no yellows, no reds, it was all too stale. That's when it struck him like a falling glacier. I have to see the summer. Running away has always been a priority, but Brisk was a dragon who obeyed orders and would never just leave. But he was so desperate. He couldn't hold it in anymore. It was a problem that he let dragons push him around, never letting him do what he wants. Brisk honestly hated being manipulated, and also teased for even having the thought of Summer. Since the Sand Kingdom was closest, he decided that he should go there. He was currently outside hunting, with almost do dragon around him, so it would be a perfect opportunity to just fly away right now. The ice dragon looked around, making sure no one saw him, and sprinted into the air. He felt all jittery inside, the excitement building up inside him. Brisk was going to experience Summer for the first time. It was about a 3-day flight, Brisk would stop for some food here and there, and he was perfectly happy. But overthinking was a problem. What if I die, he pondered. Maybe I'm not an Icewing after all if I'm so excited about Summer. I've always wanted to be a Rainwing... And the thoughts went on and on. In the distance he finally saw the vast desert, the bright blue sky, it was all to amazing to bear. He looked up at the clouds, but there were none. He wasn't used to it being this way. Instead, a blinding light came at him for a moment. He forced his eyes open and realized that this radiant light was just the sun. The sun. That's what brings Summer. The hot weather, the green grass, that all comes from the sun... right? Of course, Icewings wouldn't know. They don't care ''about Summer. There was something unusual about this place. It was all to... plain. No trees, no flowers, just yellow sand everywhere. He swerved his way to the left, heading towards the Sky Kingdom. He knew for sure that there would be something besides sand there. Flying was now becoming more and more exhausting. The heat was coming at him just a bit ''too ''much. He noticed that he was sweating, making his shiny scales glisten even more. Wait... sweating? Icewings don't do that, do they? Brisk brushed the thought aside and struggled to continue. The Kingdom of Sky was ''so close. But the heat was unbearble. This isn't what Summer is like, thought the Ice dragon. Summer is supposed to be fun and beautiful, not suffocating. He realized that he was getting closer and closer to land. He wings were pulling him down like heavy boulders. Brisk's throat hurt, he was dripping with sweat, and worst of all, he didn't want to give up. The ambition was already set in his head, he wasn't going to just leave Summer when it was a few heartbeats away. In the distance, he saw the green trees, the high mountains, everything Summer was supposed to have. The grass was starting to appear within the sand. But suddenly, he collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. Brisk was laying there miserably, panting. He turned his head to look at the view upon him. ''I guess Summer wasn't as good as I thought. I've made a mistake, and now I'm going to die here. Alone. ''He saw dragons approaching him. Skywings? Maybe Mudwings? He couldn't see clearly because his vision was now blurry. Brisk's head was spinning. Everything hurt. He could hear faint yelling, "What is an Icewing doing here?!" and "Is he dead?!" Dragons were coming up to him, but before he could do anything, his eyes drooped slowly, and everything faded away like it was all a dream. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)